


Sound Proof

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set January 19, 1993; They realize that some adjustments will have to be made.





	Sound Proof

She started to giggle when he groaned loudly as she clenched her inner walls around his erection.

It was their last night at the governor’s mansion, and they had decided to say goodbye to it the same way they had greeted it the first time they had moved in over a decade ago. There had been no question about it, no matter how much they avoided satisfying the media’s curiosity regarding this particular evening which had started with a quiet dinner and progressed to her being naked, straddling her equally naked husband’s lap, his hard member buried deep inside her.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, his eyes hungrily roaming her shaking body.

“You’ll have to learn to be quiet or the Secret Service will get an earful.”

“I have to learn to be quiet?” he asked, trailing a finger down her mons to rub her clitoris. Her reaction – a mixture of moaning and cursing – proved his point by being anything but quiet. “More like we have to learn to be quiet.”

Biting her lower lips, she nodded. “But where would be the fun in that?” She rolled her hips, eliciting sounds of pleasure from both of them.

“Where indeed,” he agreed as he cupped her breasts, tweaked her nipples.

“More distance,” she panted. “Definitely more distance.”

“Good idea.” He grinned. “Very good idea, because I don’t think I could give this up.” Putting pressure on her pleasure point, he made her whimper in ecstasy. She returned the favor by dragging her nails down his chest, causing him to hiss and groan.

“Just imagine having to be quiet for the next four or eight years.” She snorted at the impossibility.

He made a show of shuddering. “God no. So…” He rolled them over. “First order of business?”

“Relocating the Secret Service.”

The End.


End file.
